


Dean x Shy!Reader: Beer

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, F/M, Fluff, Shy, Try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never tasted beer, not since the incident. Dean's determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Shy!Reader: Beer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably never going to have alcohol in my life. It doesn't sound very tasty. One Dr. Pepper, please. xoxo

"Hey, (YN)?" Dean called through the bunker. You heard his voice travel towards your room and you jumped. You weren't expecting anyone to need you for something that day. Carefully, you set down your soda and poked your head out from behind your open door.  
"Y-yes?" you called back.  
"I'm right here," he said from behind you, causing you to give something that sounded like a yelp and jump back.  
"W-what's up?"  
"Nothin', just thought you might be hungry." He shrugged. "Sam's out and we've got fried chicken and beer." You winced slightly at the word 'beer'.  
"Okay," you blurted before you could tell him you weren't hungry.  
Oh, come on. Your massive crush on him would never cease, and your subconscious liked to use it to get you out of solitude.  
"Cool," Dean nodded. "Just come out when you're hungry." He grinned a little grin that he probably knew made you stumble over words and blush uncontrollably.  
"Y-yeah, sure," you nodded vigorously, "totally, yeah, t-that would be, like, a-awesome, like..." You paused, opened your mouth, and closed it. "Just...yeah." He furrowed his brow at you before walking to where all the research tables were (at least, that's what you called them) with a kick in his step. You could hear the faint hum of Guns n' Roses from his throat as it faded down the hall. You jumped back in your room.  
"What the hell?!" you argued with yourself. "What was that?" You grabbed your hair in frustration. You looked in the mirror hung on the wall and brushed it out, probably nicer than it should be, and set some kind of lip balm Charlie gave you on your lips.  
You looked...presentable.  
You grabbed your soda and tried to walk confidently towards Dean.  
You tripped on your face.  
"Holy crap, (YN)!" Dean exclaimed, running towards you and helping you up.  
"Oh, my God, my chest...," you groaned as you sat up, wrapping your arms round your now sore body.  
"I think you'll be fine," Dean assured, helping you to your feet. Your eyes wavered to your spilled soda.  
"Oh," you breathed out, staring at it. Dean followed your eyes.  
"You're fine, just have a beer instead."  
There was that word again. 'Beer'.  
Nevertheless, you nodded and went to sit down, hanging your head a little and rubbing your thumbs against your sides.  
"Here." You saw Dean pass you a piece of chicken. You took it and nibbled slowly. "Oh, yeah." Then he slid a cold, unopened beer bottle towards you. You just looked at it and kept chewing.  
"Uh, here," Dean said, and opened it for you. You didn't move for it. "Do you not like beer or something?" he chuckled. You shrugged.  
It's not that you didn't like it. You'd just never had one.  
"Does it make you sick?" he asked. You shook your head, a blush forming on your cheeks. "Have you..." He chuckled. "Have you ever had a beer before?"  
There was the question.  
"Y-yeah," you whispered. "I've totally had, l-like, beer, a-and alcohol and stuff." Dean grinned and laughed a little more.  
"You have never, not once in your life, had a beer!" You blushed and shook your head, admitting the stupid truth. "Okay," he nodded, "we can do this." He took the chicken out of your hands, his fingers just barely brushing your lips. "Try it."  
"W-what?" you asked. "Try what?"  
"The beer, (YN)." You widened your eyes.  
"Y-you mean, you know, this one?" You pointed to the bottle. He nodded. You shook your head. "N-no, I can't."  
"Why not?" You had to think.  
You faintly remembered a party you had gone to your first year of college. Everyone had too much beer and they started touching and feeling, and one guy had tried that on you. You fled the party and hid in your dorm room, trying to get the smell of booze off of your body.  
"It's... I'll..." You couldn't explain it.  
"Come on, just tell me." He looked pleading. His eyes were all confused and curious and his mouth was frowning.  
"I don't want to turn into a crazy person and make out with people I don't know and regret my life," you explained in an all too fast speed and tone. You closed your eyes. You dropped your head onto the table. You felt Dean rub your back confusingly, like he didn't understand.  
"But, you know, there's only us here," he told you.  
That was true.  
This wasn't a frat party with stupid twenty-year-olds binging alcohol and screwing freshmen girls.  
This was you and Dean in the bunker, each with one drink.  
"Do I have to?" you muttered. Dean retracted his hand.  
"Not if you don't want to," he answered. You lifted your head and looked at the beer, the liquid that stood between you and sobriety.  
You picked it up, brought it to your lips and took a sip. A tiny, experimental sip.  
"It's...o-okay," you decided. You couldn't tell what it tasted like quite yet. From that sip it tasted like relaxation, just a little bit of sweetness. Kind of sour.  
"There," Dean said, setting his hand on your shoulder. "Girl turned woman. You have tasted beer." You took a bigger drink. You scrunched up your face a little.  
"Too much," you coughed. You looked at Dean. "Thanks, Dean." You moved to give him a kiss on the cheek. You know, like a thank you kiss. Simple.  
Dean moved so you kissed his lips instead. You 'mphed' and pulled away.  
"D-Dean, you just...!" you exclaimed. He grinned triumphantly.  
"Only us here, still," he shrugged, standing. "Maybe next time we can do without the beer, though." He winked and walked towards the hallway.  
Everything hit you at once then. Falling over, eating, talking, drinking, kissing, and-  
"Wait, next time?" you said aloud.


End file.
